


sore loser distractions

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Can you do one where they're playing COD or Star Wars Battlefront or something and basically Frank sucks at it and Karen kicks ass (especially as a sniper) and he gets a little pouty and Karen consoles him with kisses and possibly sexy times?</p>
            </blockquote>





	sore loser distractions

“This game is stupid.” Frank mumbles as he dies in the video game he and Karen are playing, yet again. He’s never been much of a video game player, so of course Karen loves playing video games – and he does it with her. He always loses, however, at every single game she has.

“Are you even trying?” Karen asks, turning to look at Frank with an amused look on his face. “Because I’m pretty sure you just walked off that cliff.”

“Shut up.” Frank comments as he sets the controller down.

The Punisher is a sore loser.

Karen can’t help but laugh at Frank as he clearly refuses to play the game now. It’s a cycle they have, Frank plays for a while, then quits and pouts while Karen plays for an hour then stops playing because it’s less fun to play on her own or when her boyfriend is being a child about not being good at video games.

“You could never do that for real.” He says, watching as the character Karen’s playing as gets off an impossible kill from a sniper rifle. “I probably couldn’t even do that for real.”

“Yeah and you can’t phase walk, you don’t see me reminding you of that.” She snaps playfully, turning to look at him.

Frank’s lips turn up in a bit of smile at her comment, shaking his head. Karen ignores him for a while longer until his pouting out of the corner of her eye causes Karen to pause the game and she leans forward to set the controller down on the coffee table in front of her couch.

She turns to her side and tucks her legs under her knees, leaning forward to press her lips against his cheek. “It’s totally okay that you suck at video games.” Karen says with a grin against his cheek.

“Yeah, it feels totally okay.” He mumbles.

Karen rolls her eyes and lifts one hand up to move his head so he’s looking at her and presses her lips to his. “I can think of a way to make you feel better about it.” She mumbles against his lips. Her hand moves down to his crotch and, through his jeans, she starts slowly massaging until she feels him start to harden. “Feelin’ better?”

“Maybe a little.” Frank mumbles, Karen rolling her eyes as she moved her mouth down to his neck, sucking and biting at his flesh. She never stays in one place for too long, knowing that Frank can’t seem threatening to bad guys when he’s got hickeys on his skin. At least, visible hickeys. The parts of his body that couldn’t be easily visible are normally covered with hickeys from Karen.

Karen brings both of her hands to his crotch and unbuttons his jeans, pulling down the zipper. Frank lifted his hips and pushed his jeans and boxers down his thighs until they were at his knees. She presses her lips into Frank’s again, her hand wrapping around his length and slowly stroking until he’s fully hard and his breath is heavy against hers.

“Kare,” He mumbles against her lips. Karen pulls away from him and adjusts on the couch, using one hand to hold herself up as the other wraps around the base of his cock. She slowly drags her tongue along his length, flattening her tongue out as she ran her tongue along the head. She took the head into her mouth slowly, bobbing her head just over the first few inches. Frank’s fingers lace into her hair, his eyes lulling shut. “Fuck,” He murmurs.

Her mouth is so warm and inviting and  _teasing_ as she just slowly bobs her head over his cock, soft moans escaping from his mouth. It was taking all of his self control to allow Karen control over this and not push his hips up into her mouth and force his cock down her throat. He opens his eyes to look down at her and grumbles when he realize he can’t watch.

Frank pushed her hair from her face so he could watch, the sight of his cock being engulfed by her mouth intoxicating.

Karen pulls off of his cock completely and Frank grumbles in disapproval. She picks up a pillow and sets it on the floor before she drops to her knees in front of him. Karen tugs his jeans and underwear the rest of the way down, tossing them behind her.

Her mouth returns to his length, curling her hand under his balls. Her fingers gently massage the tender flesh, earning a frustrated moan from Frank. “Goddamn, Karen,” He murmurs, his hips lifting up slightly. Karen looks up at him as she bobs her head over his cock, using one hand to stroke what’s not in her mouth.

A soft moan escapes her mouth and it sends shock waves through his body. He runs a hand through her hair and bunches it in his hand. “Fuck,” The word comes out in longer syllables than it needs to be and his voice is trembling.

Both Karen and Frank are guilty of loving to spend time between the others legs and both have a habit of probably spending too much time there. Frank would prefer to spend his days between her legs, but he’s not going to complain on the days where Karen stays between his.

Karen’s mouth takes as much of Frank’s length as she can take down, her hands stroking the rest and massaging his balls. “Fucking, fuck, goddamn,” Frank grunts and his hand in her hair tightens and his hips push up into her mouth as he comes into her mouth.

She pulls away from him when he’s done and she’s resting her head on top of his thighs, her lips pressing soft kisses into his skin. When Frank comes down from his orgasm, Karen looks up from her spot on the floor and speaks.

“Feel better?”

A goofy forms on Frank’s face as he looks down at Karen. “You know, if that’s how video game night is going to end, lets move it up to a few times a week.”

 


End file.
